1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to slide trays for slide projectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
A slide projector is used to project either to a front or to a translucent reverse screen. Generally, slide projectors utilize a slide tray with a locking top. A slide may be positioned into a slot in the slide tray in one of eight positions, each of four sides up and to the front and rear. Only one position is correct. Heretofore, aids for the orientation of slides included color coding and labelling. Nevertheless, each of these aids required the projectionist to review each slide for orientation as it was loaded into the slide tray. Even then, the projectionist was free to make an error in orientation of the slides.